1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bathing tool, and more particularly to a bathing brush with double cleaning balls at opposite sides respectively to provide different cleaning capacities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,744 disclosed a bathing brush made of a flexible net tube. Such bathing brush is made into a ball-like element. An improved bathing brush consists of a series of cleaning balls as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,363, which the brush has a longer area for cleaning. Another improved bathing brush is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,234 which a flexible net tube is wound into a double-ball element to facilitate user holding it. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,258 disclosed a bathing brush having an elongated handle with three cleaning balls fixed on it.
There were many inventions teaching a cleaning ball composed of flexible net tubes with various material capacities or shapes, and then the net tubes are bonded together, in series connection or in parallel connection, and made into a predetermined shape. Such invention typically is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,727 and this kind of bathing brush is simply made of different types of flexible net tubes.
We still have not found in the prior art that a connection device is provided to bond two cleaning balls at opposite sides thereof.